


What Can I Say?

by WingedSwftVix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, sentimental stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedSwftVix/pseuds/WingedSwftVix
Summary: Just a little sentiment for your day.
Kudos: 11





	What Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cannot write the 12 Days of Christmas anymore. I am fresh out of ideas. :(
> 
> So, this is your present from me to you. For penance. :3
> 
> Seeya later,  
> Vix
> 
> P.S. I can't promise my deadlines :l
> 
> I used 'she' for Charlie for now because she's stuck in Amaya's body from where I'm still watching.  
> :3

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

This wasn’t good. Sara hadn’t eaten in days, busy reminiscing with her demons. Snart had been the first to notice, concern in his gaze. How he had managed to break down her walls, she had no idea. 

It wasn’t sympathy or pity. It was pure understanding. Understanding of grief, loss, anger. Although he didn’t know the whole story, Snart had stuck by her side, saying he was the crook to her assassin. 

The last time they played cards. 

The first time they had laid eyes on each other, realizing the other was broken. 

Fixing that broken person, letting them in. 

Caring. 

Leonard Snart was gold.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Rip wasn’t the exact personified version of a saint. Sure, he had his bad days and betrayals. He still contributed to his team, whether Sara liked it or not. Rip, in a way, forced Sara to relate to Kendra. When they fought, Sara found a particular peace. Except for the time Sara lost control of her bloodlust, she still persevered. 

Hunter had a goal, to save his family. He unknowingly showed Sara to be better, to be a leader. Sara’s unknown goal was to be the glue. The glue that stuck the Legends together and inspired them to do the same. 

Family. 

Friends. 

Together.

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

There was no way Ava Sharpe of all people could understand Sara Lance. Yet, they are drawn to each other. Polar opposites, one might say. When Sara was overwhelmed by the Death Totem, it channeled the darkest part of her person. Sharpie still managed to revive her, after Constantine's gripes about killing Sara. Though Sara pushed her away for fright of hurting Sharpe, she meant well. 

Love will do this to a person.

After all, Ava Sharpe had tamed the beast. 

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

Mick Rory. Criminal, betrayer, friend of the Robber of ATMs. In all his greed, he cared.

He cared when Snart died. 

He cared when he saw the destruction and clamor he had caused while being Chronos. 

He cared when they captured the magical troublemaker, Charlie. 

Mick Rory is not just a thug. Leonard Snart knew that. Sara Lance knew that. And in a way, he helped them mend. Heck, even Ray Palmer understood him. Which is why, when Mick turned, they argued about him. Key word: arguing. In which they hadn’t yet decided his fate. 

Yes, Mick Rory was made of greed. But there is such a thing as a sinner in a family of saints.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Nora Darhk. Apple of Damien Darhk’s evil eye. She was, in a way, similar to Sara. Both saved by the benevolent dark arts master John Constantine. 

Each with her own share of demons. Easily corrupt, each starting off on the wrong foot in the world. Taking pity on Nora Darhk is not something Sara Lance would’ve done. Taking pity on Nora Darhk meant putting off due revenge for the death of Laurel Lance. 

Ray had vouched for the Darhk, telling Sara if she deserved a second chance, Nora did too. Sara had listened. 

Like Firestorm, Sara and Nora were one and the same, whether they liked it or not.

Their demons kept them from having normal lives. 

Good thing the Legends weren’t normal.

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

Charlie. This creature cannot be simplified in the means of three words. Troublemaker, alcoholic, shapeshifter. At least, what the Legends first thought of her. Similar to Mick, Charlie was identified as a thug. Charlie chose to turn over a new leaf, or so to speak. 

In turning it over, she met Mick. They talked, had some drinks. She realized something. Just because she had multiple faces didn't mean she wasn't free to make choices not influenced by the persona she's built over the ages. 

In the realization, she becomes a Legend. Overall, truly being a Legend meant finding who you really were and how similar you were to these other total strangers. The strangers that locked you up in a box for the time being, thinking you were a monster. 

But if half of these jailers were monsters- and accepted it- you could easily break free, finding monsters also had hearts.

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

Stein. Good ol’ Stein. The man who died for his team. The second Leonard Snart, in a way. Jax was heartbroken after he died, knowing he could do nothing to help. 

After Rip time-scattered them and zapped himself into oblivion, he put Stein in charge. They met the JSA, which helped Stein realize that he wasn’t the man for the job. He could have chosen anyone. Jax, Rory, Ray. He chose Sara. 

Sure, she could’ve been the only sensible choice, seeing Ray was an over-enthusiastic Boy Scout, Rory was still in a criminal mindset, and Jax was young and inexperienced. 

Sara, with her past, should be a sensible choice. She’s smart, tactical, quick to react. Stein saw through her ‘tough guy’ facade. He saw that she would be the glue that stuck the team together. 

Stein, honorable janitor and teacher of the so-called Legends. 

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

John Constantine will always be addicted to cigarettes. But, for some reason, the universe seems to be against his morbid obsession. 

His demons will never go away. 

But he makes do. 

Constantine meets Des, with whom he falls in love with. After recruiting Charlie with the promise of her shapeshifting magic back, he goes to change the past, to stop himself from falling for Des. 

Apparently, after this whole time paradox debacle, the Legends finally get the truth about who or what exactly forced Constantine to join the Legends. No matter how much he will protest, the Legends are the only ones who he can trust right now. 

Men make their own monsters.

  
  


.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_ They say it's what you make _

_ I say it's up to fate _

_ It's woven in my soul _

_ I need to let you go _

It takes a great deal of self control and a little bit of help when you let go of someone you love. It was Nate with Amaya, Sara with Ava, Zari with her brother. 

Even after the Oculus blew up, time still appears to want the worse for the Legends. So matter how much they will fantasize about bringing Leonard Snart back, he is and will always be, gone. 

Grief is not something you just get over in a day. Grief cannot be contained in small boxes with air-tight lids. No matter how alone you feel, you will never be abandoned. 

My point is, fate is not always the best guide. Not to sound like a soap opera or anything, but you CAN make your own fate w ith a little help from the people around you. And if you can’t find anyone, let them find you. You can let someone go, but you will never forget them. 

  
  


_ Your eyes, they shine so bright _

_ I want to save their light _

_ I can't escape this now _

_ Unless you show me how _

"If you don't confront your feelings, they will confront you." -Leonard 'Leo' Snart (Sara made me.)

"I'll take a nightmare that's real over a dream that's a lie." -Sara Lance (No I did not!)

"You can't change the things you did. But you can change who you become." -Mick Rory (Aw, shush. Pretty's arguing with Haircut.)

"Sometimes we screw things up for the better." -Nate Heywood (I am not! Mick, put the torch down.)

Nora Darhk: Well, well. Are we communicating through song lyrics, Ray? 

Ray Palmer: Err.. No. That's not me. 

John Constantine: Dark magic.

Sara Lance: You blame everything on dark magic.

Charlie: You have a problem against dark things, Constantine?

John Constantine: Oh, bollocks. Of course not. 

Nate Heywood: I think I'll just.. go..

Zari Tomaz: Oh, same. Wouldn't want to be turning into a cat again. 

Mick Rory: Seeya, lovebirds.

Leonard Snart: Good one. 

Martin Stein: I agree. Absolutely astonishing that the Legends are still falling in love.

*Silence*

Sara Lance: John? What did you do this time?

*Awkward Laugh*

John Constantine: Merry Christmas? 


End file.
